


"People Like You Have No Imagination."

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Chess, Dorian Pavus is Bad At Chess, Fictober 2018, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Dorian and Daniel play chess and Dorian doesn't pay attention.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"People Like You Have No Imagination."

“People like you have no imagination.”**  
**

“Dorian, you know that baiting me won’t work,” Daniel didn’t even try to hide the smile that tugged his mouth up at the corners. Dorian had a great many well-hidden virtues but losing gracefully was as foreign to him as having an ounce of tact.

“Who says I’m baiting you?” Dorian returned, doing his best to not go all gooey inside over the ridiculous dimples in Daniel’s cheeks.

“I say. And it’s your turn.”

Dorian was failing in the baiting. And in the hiding of it. And now, he was failing to control his gushing romantic side as well. He was also losing, badly. Not that it mattered as he was getting to spend a copious amount of time getting lost in Daniel’s eyes. What power in Thedas gave them any right to be so very blue?

“Yes, and you know so much about baiting, don’t you? You, who marched into Orlais and put an Elf in charge of the whole show, barely managing to not fall down the stairs while you were at it.”

“I tripped going up them, but that was for your benefit.” There was that smile again, stretching the laugh-lines in his cheeks.

“So thoughtful of you. But it doesn’t change the fact that even with it waving about in the air, you have no backside to speak of.”

“Then why are you speaking of it?” Daniel leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I’ll remind you, my smitten critic, it is still your move.”

And so it was. And so Dorian shifted his mage to the left four spaces.

“And you accuse me of having no imagination! Checkmate.” Daniel rose from his seat and began to walk away, pausing to lay an affectionate hand on Dorian’s shoulder and whisper in his ear, “Leave the imagination to the bedroom, vhenan. It works better there.”


End file.
